Cabinets and shelves, such as those located in kitchens, basements, and other areas in the home or even office, are used to store items. Often times these cabinets and/or shelves are located above a user's head, thereby making it difficult to see what is inside cabinet or shelf. Furthermore, refrigerator shelves are often cluttered. Organizing items in cabinets, shelves and refrigerators such that a user can easily access them has been a problem for many years.
Lazy Susans and the like have been used to access a plurality of items by rotating the items on some sort of platform. However, Lazy Susans, are circular, and use up space inefficiently; especially in kitchen cabinets and shelves, and many times Lazy Susans will not fit in one's kitchen cabinet or shelf, especially if the cabinet, refrigerator or shelf is deep and narrow. Thus, a user is often relegated to sorting and searching through the myriad of containers in his or her cabinets or shelves until the item desired is found.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rotatable organizer that overcomes these and other disadvantageous.